Railroads to Hell
The pirate fell with a kick to the face from Burn and then the next pirate fell from a push from Burn and Burn ducked under a punch and then overturned a table, slamming it into the people behind it. Someone charged him but he took a bow, letting them going over him and hit the ground. Burn then punched out an attacker and pulled him into someone who came at him, taking both to the floor and then he punched a swoop bike pirate off their bike, right into oncoming traffic killing them. Burn then elbowed the Dark Apprentice in the face and sent them down, also ran over by traffic. Burn rode the swoop bike back to the temple, Dark Sider killed. You are being sent to the following train sector to ride the train. When you see a Zabrak enter with a long coat, kill him- for he is the Sith. stated Windu. Train The Zabrak boarded and Burn went over to him and went to strike him at the neck but the Zabrak blocked with his elbow and gave Burn a head-butt, sending him skidding across the floor. People watched, confused. Burn saw the Zabrak charging, lightsaber in hand. Burn flipped over them and broke off a safety pole from the train and plunged it at the Zabrak who sliced it away and then swung at Burn to decapitate him but Burn ducked back and landed backwards on all fours and then delivered a kick to the Zabrak which the Zabrak took to the side, going back and Burn then rolled from a saber throw and got up. People moved away, unsure of what was happening. The Zabrak charged and Burn grabbed a safety pole and lifted himself up whilst putting his right foot out, slamming into the forehead of the Zabrak. Burn then dropped down and landed on the Zabrak and rode them and as the Zabrak tried to shake him off got close to a pole and Burn pushed the Zabrak's head into the pole and dropped off and then elbowed them in the neck 3 times but the Zabrak species could usually take more punishment so he turned around to Burn's surprise and swung at him. Burn had ducked again and then he leaped onto a pole with the Zabrak chasing. The Zabrak cut the pole as Burn swung off, missing him. This happened 4 more times until the Zabrak force pushed Burn into a wall and then charged at him again, horns first. Burn ducked down and the Zabrak's horns impaled the wall. Burn got up again and took the Zabrak's now turned off and fallen lightsaber and put it on his belt. Burn ripped the Zabrak out and slammed their head through a window of the train right door, injuring them and shattering the glass. He then started to use flashpoint but the pain angered the Zabrak who got out with his rage and pushed Burn away. Burn rapidly punched the Zabrak who then caught his fists, brought him closer and tried to impale him with his horns. Burn struggled to move his head away and then brought his knee into the Zabrak's groin eight times, sending them doubling over. He then kicked open the drain door and threw the Zabrak outside, sending him to the ground to die. He then clapped his hands, removing dust. He himself then leaped out and landed on a speeder not too far below and then dropped off of that and landed on a normal level speeder and jumped off of that and broke into a run to protect his identity from on lookers giving them minimal time to view him until he was away from the people who saw it and then he slowed down to not bring attention, returning to the temple. To Mug a Jedi, or to die trying Burn was returning when he was cornered by a mugger who he simply killed by pretending to hug and then putting his lightsaber hilt to their back, pointing down and turning it on, tearing their inner organisms to shreds, something he had just thought off. He then sat the mugger down, pretending to talk to them and then waved goodbye to not arouse suspicious but realistically they were dying and could not talk from such immobilizing pain. Return Burn returned to the temple and Drallig shook his hand and told him he would inform Windu personally as he noticed Burn had not gotten much sleep. Burn realized how he was so frequently lacking sleep yet so frequently getting missions. At least he had 2 weeks of nobody trying to kill the Republic that was strong enough to be a real threat. Burn lay down, prepared to sleep when his commlink rang for an unexpected crisis. Burn moaned and eyed the commlink and reached for it to turn it on. No rest for the weary. The End Clash With the Mandalorians next.